monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Shredder
"Now that I have you within my grasp, you shall be DESTROYED!" - The Cyber Shredder The Cyber Shredder was a computerized version of Ch'rell the evil Utrom who took the name of The Shredder. Although he is a digital copy of the Ch'rell the Utrom Shredder he at first refused to coexist with Ch'rell in a nearby future battle where the original Tengu Shredder was at war with Ch'rell and the Cyber Shredder. History As a contingency plan, Ch'rell the evil criminal Utrom made a cybernetic engram copy of himself with a Shredder design, just in case anything happened to his corporeal form. This engram was locked in a Foot data vault until Viral a computerized system who had came to the present from the future, tried to access it, triggering its defenses and reformatted her into a vessel for the Cyber Shredder to be born out of her. Soon after his creation he tries to attack the Teenage mutant Ninja turtles who had entered his cyber world in an attempt to revover their Master Splinter's data bits who had been blasted into data bits by Viral earlier. The Turtles were schocked to meet this new incarnation of the Shredder but managed to fight him off and recovered some of their Master's data bits. Leaving the Cyber Shredder stuck in his cyber world where he would roam the internet trying to get out into the real world and finish Ch'rell's plans of word domination. He soon contacts a Foot Master called Khan who helps rebuild the Foot Clan. He also wanted his aid in finding a way to leave cyberspace. When Hun and his Purple Dragons began raiding Foot treasure vaults with powerful technologies, Shredder became suspicious, as Hun couldn't come up with such things on his own. He established a link at Dragon HQ and learned that Baxter Stockman, in a new cyborg body, has been hacking the Foot database. seeing the body as his ticket out, Shredder remotely took over Stockman's body and made a few adjustments to resemble his armor in the real world. Augmenting Stockman's body with power gauntlets, Shredder made a mess of Dragon HQ and was very glad when the Turtles, excluding Don, showed up. Stockman ejected his head and made an alliance with the Turtles to disrupt the Shredder's control. The Shredder later escaped by tricking the turtles into almost building a special portal for him which could be used to let him escape into the real world, despite the turtles finding out about it before Donatello finished the portal, Shredder still managed to escape. They managed to defeat him by electrocuting him, but his core personality was able to escape into cyberspace. During the wedding of Casey and April the freinds of the Turtles the Cyber Shredder returned. Having infected one of Splinter's data bytes, he used it as a tracking beacon; when Donatello managed to reconstitute Splinter, the Cyber Shredder received the information to the process which allowed him to reduplicate the process on himself. Fully restored to material form, he, Khan and the Foot Clan attacked April and Casey's wedding, but got destroyed by Don and Serling with the same de-compiling blast which had destroyed Viral. Category:Deceased Category:All monsters Category:Villains Category:TV monsters Category:Animated monsters Category:TMNT monsters Category:Shredder